


I’ll Give You What You Want

by Sxymami0909



Series: Slightly Broken [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Derek, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Sassy Lydia, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, gunfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Lydia at the station attempting to get through to Meredith, Scott and Kira attempting to help Satomi’s pack and Stiles trying to keep the mother of his unborn child out of harm’s way the pack might not be prepared for what’s about to hit them. (Title from ‘Give You What You Like’ by Avril Lavigne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Give You What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** Drunk stydia fic? You can do whatever you'd like with it and even combine it with other requests I'd just really like to see Stiles and Lydia together and both equally wasted.

Michael made his way out of the back room a stack of papers in his hand. He was in the process of heading back to his office with the paperwork for Brunski and Meredith’s arrests when he paused spotting Lydia sitting on the bench outside of his office, head leaning against the wall half asleep. She was going to be the death of him.

Michael changed direction and walked over to Lydia reaching out and resting a hand against her shoulder lightly. “Lydia, wake up sweetheart,” his voice was soft as he watched her eyes flutter open confusion filling them briefly.

Lydia brought a hand up to her mouth when a yawn made its way from her lips. She shifted and winced at the slight pull in her back. “Hey sheriff,” she mumbled.

Michael sent her a reprimanding look as the mother of his grandchild shifted on the bench sitting up straight. “Have you been here all night?” He asked with a frown. Where was his son and why wasn’t he making sure Lydia didn’t sleep on benches at the station all night long?

Lydia nodded finally waking up some. She blinked once, then twice before speaking, “I have and like I told you last night, I’m not leaving until you let me talk to Meredith.” She responded stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest. After talking to Stiles last night when he came to Derek’s, she decided to go and see Meredith. She still couldn’t believe the other girl had been the one to put together the dead pool list.

It just didn’t make sense. Meredith might not be all there, but she wasn’t a _killer_. She couldn’t be because if she was then that meant it was possible that one day Lydia could lose her mind and become a killer too. Her chest tightened as she rested a hand on the barely there swell of her stomach, something she was no longer hiding now that people knew.

“Lydia,” Michael said with a sigh, “You’re pregnant.”

“Thanks for stating the obvious,” she said cutting him off and crossing her legs as she rubbed her stomach carefully.

He grunted, “You didn’t let me finish.” He told her, “And sitting on a hard bench for hours on end barely getting any sleep isn’t good for the baby. Plus when’s the last time you ate? Where’s Stiles and shouldn’t you be in school?” Michael asked while pointing at her eyes narrowed. 

Lydia let out a disinterested sigh as she glanced down at her nails. She needed a good manicure. “The bench is fine for the moment. I’m assuming Stiles is probably at school,” and when he realized she wasn’t there he wasn’t going to be happy, “Baby Stilinski and I are kind of hungry so we’d be open to you feeding us,” she suggested, “And I can afford to miss a few days of school here and there.” She replied with a smile.

Lydia wasn’t trying to be difficult. But she needed to talk to Meredith for her own peace of mind. The other girl had helped them in the past and she was the only banshee Lydia knew of. This couldn’t be what she’d used her abilities for…there _had_ to be more to the story. Lydia _needed_ there to be more to the story.

Michael sighed and opened his mouth again to tell Lydia she was being ridiculous when he spotted Parrish walking towards them and pausing when he noticed Lydia.

Jordan arched an eyebrow and glanced between the redhead and the sheriff, “You’re _still_ here? I thought you were going to head home hours ago,” he said with a frown.

Lydia made a face, “Yes and I told _both_ of you I’m not leaving until I talk to Meredith. Why is it so hard for the two of you to understand that?” She snapped getting increasingly frustrated. She pushed herself up from the bench, the simple deep blue cotton dress she wore, with the thin black belt across her midsection, clearly showing off the slight swell of her stomach, something she could still hide if she wanted, but Lydia wasn’t hiding it anymore.

The white cardigan she wore slipped from her shoulder as she paced, her long hair falling in waves around her head. “I just want to talk to her, she’ll talk to me and since the two of you are getting nowhere you’d think you’d accept my help,” she said throwing her hand up in the air as the other went to the stomach, rubbing it gently.

Jordan’s gaze flickered over Lydia’s body taking in the changes in her and his eyes widened. “You’re pregnant.” He said his tone mildly shocked.

Lydia paused in her pacing and turned to face Deputy Parrish annoyance once again covering her features. “Why does everyone keep stating the obvious today?” She asked sharply as she fixed her cardigan and glanced between them.

Michael bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. She was definitely in a mood. “How about eggs for breakfast? Maybe some bacon and toast too? I can order from the diner down the road,” he offered.

Lydia pursed her lips, “Fine, can you get some pancakes too? Blueberry ones?” She asked as her stomach growled. “Oh and pineapple juice?” She asked brightly momentarily forgetting her anger at both men.

Michael nodded, “You got it. I’ll go order no--”

“Are you _out_ of your _mind_?” A new voice carried across the room as Stiles stormed into the main room of the station.

Lydia winced before letting out a breath and turning around slowly to face him, a smile pulling at her lips. “Hey Stiles, we were just about to get some breakfast do you want some?” She asked calmly.

Stiles came to a stop in front of Lydia, glanced over at his dad and Deputy Parrish before looking back at the crazy strawberry blonde in front of him. She looked completely calm and absolutely gorgeous, but that was beside the point. “You weren’t in school this morning and when I called you didn’t answer, so you know what I did?” He asked, hands moving a mile a minute as he spoke.

Lydia arched an eyebrow and angled her head to the side. “You called Derek?” She inquired.

Stiles pointed at her. “I called Derek. And he told me you came to the police station _last night_ to talk to Meredith.” He told her waiting for her to deny it because there was no way the mother of his child went alone to a police station to talk to a complete psychopath. She couldn’t possibly be that determined to give him heart failure.

“That is in fact what I did,” Lydia confirmed simply not the least bit concerned by the vein popping out on the side of Stiles’ neck indicating that he was highly annoyed.

Stiles clenched his jaw, took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head. Why was she being so stubborn? Wait, that was a dumb question, she was _Lydia_ , that’s why. “Lydia, I’m not really sure how many different ways to say this, but I’m hoping eventually it’ll be a way you actually understand. You’re _pregnant_ ; you can’t keep throwing yourself into dangerous situations like this. I thought after what happened with Brunski you were going to stop jumping into danger.” He pointed out.

Lydia’s chest tightened and guilt sparked inside of her quickly followed by anger. “How dare you throw that in my face! I never intended for that to happen and this situation is completely different.” She replied not sure why he was trying to upset her.

Michael pursed his lips glancing between the two teenagers. It was clear that Lydia was feeling a bit emotional about things and from experience the best thing to do for the moment would be to placate her, but his son didn’t seem to grasp that. “Stiles--”

“I’m not throwing it in your face, but I’m worried. I always worry because you’re constantly running into dangerous situations Lydia and in case you’ve forgotten that’s my son your carrying I should have a little say in keeping him and _you_ safe.” Stiles didn’t understand why she needed to fight him every step of the way. He thought after their talk last night, that things were finally going to start getting better.

Lydia stomped her heeled foot and pointed to her stomach as she spoke, her voice growing louder, “Just because your son is inside me it doesn’t mean you get to tell me what to do Stiles Stilinski. I am my own woman. I am capable and intelligent and you,” she pointed at Stiles and then shifted her glare to the sheriff, “and you are going to let me see Meredith. If you want to come or send in a bunch of officers too that’s fine I don’t care, but I _will_ talk to her because I’m not leaving here until I do.” She all but shouted.

Michael let out a small sigh and when Stiles opened his mouth to respond he sent a stern look in his son’s direction before addressing the irate woman in front of him as the rest of the people milling about looked on in interest. “Lydia, sweetheart I know you want to see Meredith,” he held up a hand when she opened her mouth, “And I’ll make you a deal. I will get things set up for you to talk to her, but I need you to calm down okay? All this yelling isn’t good for the baby.”

Jordan cleared his throat, “He’s right you know…here,” he shifted over to his desk and pulled out the chair beside it. “Why don’t you come sit down, relax let us order some breakfast and when you’re done eating and calming down I will personally escort you to go see Meredith.” He told her watching as the sheriff nodded.

“And Stiles will go with you too,” Michael said when he noticed his son about to protest, “And I will be right behind the divide.” He offered, “So everything will be safe.”

Lydia glanced between the three of them before her gaze landed on Stiles, her heartbeat calming down slightly. “Is that okay with you?” She asked eyebrow arched the look on her face almost daring him to disagree.

Stiles was quiet for a minute before deflating slightly and rubbing a hand over his face, “Yeah, I guess that works.” He responded as he glanced at Lydia. “You feeling okay?” He asked softly.

Lydia’s expression softened a bit, “Yeah, a little tired, but okay.” Her words were calm as she relaxed now that no one was trying to tell her she couldn’t do something. “How are you?”

Michael watched as Lydia hesitated before closing some of the distance between her and his son. He shook his head and glanced at Parrish before looking around the room, lifting his hand and spinning his finger around. “Show’s over everyone back to work,” he hollered before motioning for Parrish to follow him.

Stiles watched his dad and the deputy walk off before turning his attention back to Lydia. “I’m okay, worried about you and the baby.” He told her honestly as he guided her to the chair that Deputy Parrish had pulled out earlier for her. “When I got to school and you weren’t there…” his voice trailed off and he glanced down.

Lydia sat in the chair and studied his expression, lines of worry coloring his features and suddenly she felt more than a little bad for making him worry. She reached out and squeezed his hand gently, “I’m sorry I keep worrying you,” she said as she nodded towards the chair on the other side of the desk so he’d sit with her while they talked.

Stiles took the hint, grabbed the chair and wheeled it towards her before plopping down in it. “I know you don’t, I know you’re just trying to help us figure this whole thing out, but we talked about the dead pool list, how you’re at the top of it now and—I just want you to be safe Lyds, I _need_ you and our son to be safe.” He reached out and took her hands carefully in his as he met her gaze.

Lydia’s heart warmed slightly and she nodded, “I know. I need to do this though. Meredith is a banshee Stiles…banshees aren’t evil, they can’t be,” she replied her chest tightening, “I need to know why she did this, why killing people was the answer. I have to believe there was a reason or that there’s someone else behind her actions I can’t--” her breathing hitched in her throat and she glanced down, moisture prickling at the corner of her eyes.

Realization crossed Stiles’ face at her words. Sometimes he forgot with how confident Lydia was that she had insecurities as well. He knew she didn’t know a lot about being a banshee and she didn’t know how to control her abilities either, and Stiles knew that bothered her more than she would probably ever admit out loud. So, it made sense that she wanted to talk to Meredith. He understood now and if she needed this for her peace of mind he’d make sure she’d get it. Stiles just wished she would have explained why she needed this in the first place and they could have avoided the argument. “We’ll talk to her and we’ll figure this out. I promise.” He told her sincerely.

Lydia glanced up and smiled, “Thanks Stiles…and thanks for being here. For worrying and stuff,” she replied with a shrug.

Stiles grinned, “I will always worry. Now what do you say we go check with my dad and see when the food is going to be here because if I’m hungry you must be _starving_.”

Lydia hit him gently and chuckled shaking her head as she stood up slowly. “I am you know, starving. Come on,” she said holding out a hand to him as she watched him with a smile on her face feeling a bit better about things for the moment.

Stiles’ chest warmed and he took her hand and pulled himself up before tugging her towards his father’s office glad that at least for the moment things between them were good and everyone was okay.

 

______

 

A half hour later Lydia sat in the interrogation room, Stiles at her side as she stared at the girl who had just taken a seat in front of them. Her stomach fluttered nervously and she attempted to send Meredith half a smile, “Hi Meredith.”

Meredith’s gaze focused on Lydia and she stared at the red head saying nothing, the voices in her head overwhelming her from every direction. She could shut them off, knew how to, but didn’t. She didn’t want to talk to anyone especially not the girl in front of her.

Lydia pressed her lips together and glanced at Stiles who nodded for her to try again. She lifted her hand and reached out slowly across the table before hesitantly resting her hand on top of Meredith’s. “Please, I just want to know who made you do this. This isn’t you Meredith, you’ve helped us before. Why would you want us dead? Why would you want yourself dead?”

Meredith shook her head, not able to help responding. “You’re wrong…you’re wrong. This is what has to happen; it’s what he said…You shouldn’t be here. They’re everywhere they’ll find you…you and your baby.”

Lydia froze, her hand jerking back suddenly.

Stiles’ jaw clenched and he leaned forward, “Why are they coming after our baby? Why was Lydia pushed to the top of the dead pool list? _Why_ are you doing this?” He snapped.

Lydia gripped Stiles’ arm lightly, she could practically feel the anger surging inside of him and she desperately wanted to calm him down. They needed to think. To figure this out without making Meredith retreat anymore into herself than she already had.

Meredith lifted her hand to her head and continued shaking her head. “No, no I can’t talk to you. I won’t. There’s only one person…one person, one person to talk to.” She said her voice taking on a hysterical tone.

Lydia frowned, “Who?”

Meredith stopped freaking out, dropped her hands and stilled her body as she slowly lifted her head up and glanced between Lydia and Stiles. “Peter…Peter Hale.”

And just like that with the utterance of that one name, Stiles knew things were about to get incredibly complicated.

 

______

 

Kira dashed through the rain, katana at her side in its sheath as she cut across the parking lot of the animal clinic. She was late, then again that hadn’t exactly been her fault. She had just gotten back into town that morning and she was already in the thick of things helping Scott with Satomi’s pack. Kira pushed the door to the clinic open and stepped inside, hair heavy and wet from rain. The minute she came inside Scott moved around from the back room and into the front spotting her and she smiled.

Scott returned the smile and closed the distance between them quickly, pulling Kira into his arms as relief filled him. He’d been worried when he spotted the time. So much had happened since the morning and it was like almost overnight assassins were coming out of the woodwork. Stiles had been at the police station with Lydia all afternoon talking to Meredith and Peter trying to figure things out and he’d finally located Satomi and her pack or rather they found him. “Hey,” he said softly as he cupped Kira’s cheeks, “I was worried.”

Kira tilted her head up and sent him half a smile, “Sorry, I got held up at the school. Someone tried to kill Brett and his sister,” she explained. “But don’t worry, everyone’s okay.” She added knowing that would be his next question. Scott was always worried about everyone. She honestly didn’t know how he did it.

Scott frowned, “Thank you for helping me round everyone up,” he said while motioning behind him, “Satomi and the rest of the pack are in the back room.” He hesitated glancing over his shoulders knowing that anything he said would be overheard. “There are a lot of us,” he explained, “And I’m not entirely sure where to take everyone so they’ll be safe,” he admitted quietly.

Kira’s chest tightened. Scott was trying so hard to keep everyone alive and the fact that things had gotten so bad pretty much overnight according to Stiles wasn’t encouraging. She ran her hand down his arm and tried to think, “What about Derek’s?” She finally asked.

Scott tilted his head to the side, “The loft is pretty big,” but would Derek let them all crash there? And would that just put the other wolf in danger? “I can call him…Lydia’s there.” He told her his brows drawing together. 

Kira shifted back from Scott, curiosity filing her expression. “I didn’t realize…why?” She’d gone out of town when her mother got hurt at the hospital, so she could help and suddenly everything was changing.

Scott shook his head as he slid his hand into his pocket reaching for his phone. “I’ll explain later, right now we need to get everyone to a safe location and it seems like that place is gonna be the loft. I’ll text Derek now.”

Kira nodded and glanced around Scott towards the back room when she heard some noise. “What about Stiles and Malia? Should I text them and tell them to meet us at the loft?” She asked reaching for her phone as well.

Scott was typing out a message to Derek as he answered Kira, “The last time I talked to Stiles he was leaving the station with Lydia dropping her off at the loft and heading up to the lake house to look into stopping the dead pool list from generating. Lydia things the key is at her grandmother’s lake house.” He sent the message and then looked up at Kira. “And Malia…I’m not sure where she is. She hasn’t returned any of my calls lately, she’s been dealing with some stuff…but definitely try to check in, maybe she’ll answer for you.” He offered.

Scott didn’t like how things had turned out and he hated that Malia was hurt, but Stiles had done the right thing. He loved Lydia and staying with Malia would only have made things hurt more in the long run.

Kira nodded, “Okay, I’ll try her now, why don’t you round everyone up so we can head out?” She suggested before pulling out her phone to call Malia.

Scott watched her for a minute and he swallowed hard. He was glad Kira was back, but at the same time he was scared. He couldn’t lose someone else he cared about…not like he’d lost Allison. Scott pushed the thought away for the moment and turned around to head into the back of Deaton’s building. They needed to get to the loft and fast.

 

______

 

Derek placed his phone on the counter and pursed his lips. He glanced over his shoulder at Lydia who was standing with some kind of color swatch near his wall comparing it with another color swatch beside it. He sighed and rubbed his forehead gently before stepping away from the counter and walking over to what he’d dubbed as the living area. He paused a few feet behind Lydia and crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you doing?”

Lydia jumped reflexively startled by Derek’s voice. She glanced over her shoulder at him and arched an eyebrow, “I’m thinking about buying you a bell,” she commented while dropping her arms from the wall.

Derek arched a brow, “A bell?” He inquired trying to follow her logic.

Lydia nodded, “Yes, a bell. One for you to wear so I can hear you coming.”

Derek nodded, “I see. Good luck with that,” he replied simply before his gaze drifted to the paint swatch again, “And again, what are you doing?”

Lydia sighed, “I’m seeing which paint color would go best with the room obviously. Baby Boy Stilinski and I can’t very well live in a rundown apartment that lacks all its walls. We’re going to have to fix it up and paint and get more light in here,” she glanced around. “Also I’ll need a bedroom with a nursery, so maybe we can have someone come in and do a little remodel, my treat.” She said brightly.

Derek just stared at her for a solid minute trying to figure out if she was serious or not. She had lost her mind if she thought he was going to let her remodel the loft. “No, not happening.”

Lydia frowned, “Derek be reasonable, where are the baby and I supposed to sleep? With _you_?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest and mimicking his movements.

Derek opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out, at least not right away. “What?” he asked flustered, “No of course not. I—we can,” he paused and grunted, “Look now isn’t the time to talk about this. Scott is on his way over here with Satomi and her pack. They were attacked by assassins and they need a place to stay.” He told her, “Have you talked to Stiles? Is he any closer to shutting down the dead pool list? Did he find what you sent him to the lake house for?”

Lydia shook her head, “No word yet. All I know is he made it to the lake house okay. Is this bad?” She asked quietly her hand going to her stomach as she dropped the paint swatches on the table, worry filling her.

Derek dropped his arms and stepped closer to her, “It’s not good,” he admitted as he rested a hand on her arm, “But I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” He stated firmly.

Lydia sent him half a smile and nodded, “I know you won’t.” She placed a hand over his and squeezed it lightly right as a knock sounded on the door. She glanced over at it and took a step forward to go open it, but Derek stopped her. She arched an eyebrow in his direction.

“Just to be safe, I’ll get it.” He told her even though he knew it was Scott. There could be anyone following them and Derek didn’t want to take any chances. He walked over to the door and slid it open. He nodded at Scott, Kira, and Satomi before stepping aside to let everyone in.

Lydia watched as their friends walked into the apartment followed by several people she didn’t know. They piled in until there were a good fifteen people in the loft.

Scott glanced over at her and smiled. It had been a few days since he’d seen Lydia. He made his way over to her and pulled her into a quick hug. “How are you feeling?” He asked as he shifted back and gave her a once over.

Lydia smiled, “Good, a little tired and a bit stressed, but other than that mostly good.” Her talk with Meredith or rather the memories she’d heard when Peter stuck his claws in Meredith’s neck had taken her a bit by surprise, but at least now they knew why Meredith had done what she’d done.

There was still a bunch of crap Lydia felt guilty for, including the fact that apparently her scream for Allison was what had started this whole mess, but now as soon as Stiles found what Lydia had him looking for…things would be okay again. She hoped anyway. And then there was the little issue of what Peter had told her and Stiles about the baby…something they were going to have to tell the pack too, but Lydia was pretty sure they both needed time to digest it first.

Scott nodded as he rubbed her arm, “I’m glad to hear it,” he replied sincerely.

The moment was interrupted by Derek’s voice, “They’re here.” He stated, his tone hard, voice full of tension.

Scott looked away from Lydia and walked over to where Derek was standing by the plate glass window. He swallowed hard as he saw two black trucks and men with guns piling out of them. “Everyone find a place to hide and when they come in…we attack.” He said a rush of adrenaline filling his body.

He glanced over at Satomi who inclined her head and then at Brett. “Will you help us fight?” He asked quietly knowing it was a lot to ask.

Brett nodded, “I will. But not all of us can fight,” he glanced to his side at his sister.

Scott glanced over at the redhead, “Lydia, take Brett’s sister and hide in the bathroom…don’t come out no matter what you hear.” He told her as Kira stepped up beside him and unsheathed her Katana.

Lydia pursed her lips, “I don’t want to leave you guys, Scott--”

“Lydia,” Derek’s voice cut in, “I promised Stiles…I promised him I’d make sure you didn’t get hurt. Now listen to--”

A loud explosion sounded before Derek could even finish his sentence and the metal doors blew into the room followed by two teams of men with guns. Satomi stood off to the side of the door, eyes glowing red as she took out her dagger.

Lydia spotted Brett’s sister and she shifted forward quickly and grabbed the girls arm, “Let’s go,” she snapped pulling the other girl from her shock as she tugged her towards the hole in the brick wall. The sounds of gunfire hit her ears followed by several loud snarls and she knew all of the wolves that could fight were doing just that.

Her heels hit the floor heavily as she tugged the girl through the wall where her bags were. “Get into the bathroom and hide quick,” she said as she dropped down beside her bag and frantically searched for the care package Mr. Argent had sent her. Lydia knew she packed it; it had to be there somewhere.

Her hands shook as several more shots were fired, fear surging through her. She had to fight her instincts to go out there and help her friends. Her son had to be her priority. He had to come first. Lydia’s hands finally closed on the package and she nearly ripped it out of her bag. She tore it open, fumbled around for a bit and then grabbed a few of the small devices inside.

Lydia stood and rushed towards the opening in the brick wall. She swallowed hard pushed the button and then called out, voice only loud enough for sensitive years to pick it up, “Close your eyes.” She tossed the device into the room pushed the button on the second and through that one two. There were several flashes of light and then a burst of smoke that filled the room.

The gunfire stopped briefly. Scott opened his eyes, claws out, eyes glowing red as he searched the loft, he spotted Kira off to the side sneaking up behind one of the men. To his left Satomi was taking down another guy and Brett was about to be cornered by two. He ran forward and jumped on one of the assassins knocking him to the ground before turning him over and slashing him with his claws, a feral look in his eyes as the gunfire started again.

Lydia glanced out into the smoke filled apartment her heartbeat thumping loudly in her chest. She shifted back and started to move towards the bathroom when she felt something cool press against her back and the telltale sound of a safety being released. She sucked in a sharp breath and turned slowly, coming face-to-face with a man in head to toe black, gun pointed directly at her. “Please,” she whispered taking a step back and pressing a hand against her stomach, not that it would protect her son, but trying to shield him nonetheless.

He lifted the gun ignoring her words, his finger starting to slide back on the trigger. Lydia closed her eyes, Stiles face flashing behind them, tears sliding down her cheeks. This couldn’t be how she was going to die…and yet she could feel death building around her, she could feel the scream in her throat. She opened her mouth, but before anything could come out she felt herself being shoved back as shots were fired.

She hit the ground breaking her fall with her hands as four shots were fired. Lydia’s head whipped around and her eyes widened at the sight of Derek on the ground. “No!” She let out a sharp cry, a sob leaving her throat as she crawled over to him as the guy shot him again in the stomach. “STOP!” She cried and then all gun fire ceased. 

Lydia scrambled on the floor over to Derek tugging his body towards her, wrapping her arms across his chest and pressing her hands to the wounds there trying to stop the bleeding as tears streamed down her cheeks. He’d pushed her out of the way…he’d saved her life, her baby’s life possibly at the cost of his own.

Scott heard Lydia scream and he had his claws right at the man’s neck when he felt the vibration against his chest. He blinked and glanced down at the phone strapped to the man’s chest. He reached down, yanked it off and pushed the button, his body calming as he saw the words scrolling on the screen. He turned the phone around to show the man as the other assassins started backing away out the door.

“It’s over,” Scott growled as he stood glaring at the fearful man in front of him. He watched the man scramble up and run for the door before glancing around in an attempt to make sure everyone was okay. He spotted Kira moving and so he turned, “Lydia!” and called out to her as he moved through the loft.

“Scott! Scott help! It’s Derek!” She shouted back before glancing down at the wolf bleeding in her arms. She slapped his cheek gently, “Don’t die, _please_ don’t die.” She whispered. Scott was there seconds later bending down with Brett at his side.

Satomi frowned, “We need to get him to Deaton now. How many shots were fired?” She asked knowing even with their healing ability sometimes things could go wrong.

Lydia pushed herself up slowly onto shaky legs when Scott and Brett lifted Derek off the ground. “Five,” she replied blood covering her hands, dress and arm. Her hands shook as she watched them carrying him back into the main room towards the door. She glanced at Satomi, “He’ll be

okay right? Derek’s always okay.” She told her.

Satomi smiled sadly, “He’s a fighter. Why don’t you come with us to Deaton’s,” she said as she caught sight of Brett’s sister and motioned the other girl to follow.

Lydia nodded as she brought up the rear following behind them quietly, tears still sliding quietly down her cheeks as she held a hand to her stomach praying that Derek would survive.

 

______

 

Stiles parked the jeep and then nearly stumbled out of it as he raced towards the animal clinic. His feet hit the ground at an alarming pace and he yanked open the door and barreled inside in a matter of seconds. “Lydia!” He shouted for her and jogged to the small gate made of mountain ash pushing it open. He stepped into the back area and froze.

Scott and Satomi stood on either side of Derek as Deaton worked over him. He could see the surgical tongs in his hands as he went about extracting the bullets from Derek’s chest and side. Stiles’ heart beat erratically in his chest and his gaze shifted finally spotting Lydia sitting off to the side in a chair covered in blood and tears.

He rushed over to her and dropped to his knees in front of her chair reaching out to her face, a hint of relief filling him. “Lyds? God, are you okay?” He asked drawing her attention to him.

Lydia’s gaze flickered to Stiles and she immediately reached forward knocking his hand from her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck, a soft sob falling from her throat.

Stiles glanced over at his best friend and his chest tightened at the look on Scott’s face. Deaton speaking broke the silence in the room.

“Stiles, why don’t you take Lydia in my office for a little bit while we finish up out here,” he suggested knowing they were almost done and he wanted to keep the room calm.

Stiles nodded as he stood helping Lydia up with him and guiding her into Deaton’s office, shutting the door behind them. He sat down on the small couch tugging her with him and wrapping an arm around her so she was resting against his side.

Lydia went willingly. She’d been waiting for Stiles ever since they got to Deaton’s. She knew he’d come. She rested her hand against his stomach as she turned her face into him while reaching up and wiping some of her tears. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Stiles frowned as he rubbed his hand over her back soothingly, “Why are you sorry?” He asked before shaking his head. “You have no reason to be sorry Lydia.” He held her silently for another minute before shifting back enough to see her face and when he did it nearly broke his heart.

Stiles cupped Lydia’s cheek and used his thumb to brush away the tears there. “Can you tell me what happened?” He asked softly, “How’d Derek get hurt?” He asked her.

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath and sniffled as she rested a hand on his jean clad leg. “The assassins broke into Derek’s loft and attacked everyone…and one of the guys found me,” she told him, her bottom lip trembling. “Derek,” she paused and swallowed heavily to moisten her throat, her free hand going to her stomach something she’d been doing a lot lately. “He pushed me out of the way right before the guy got off the shots.” A tear slid down her cheek as she spoke.

“He shot him five times Stiles. _Five_.” She whispered, “And all I could see was him hitting the ground and all this blood pooling against his chest and I,” her voice cut off and she glanced down. “If he doesn’t make it…that’s going to be on me. Just like Allison was, just like the entire dead pool was because of me.” She gripped him tighter, “It’s all my fault. Allison saved me and she died. Aiden helped because of me and he died and now Derek. He saved me, he saved our baby and now he might die and I hate myself Stiles.” She couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

“I screamed and Meredith knew it was time to start the dead pool list. Innocent people died because of me.” She sobbed refusing to look at him as she spoke.

Lydia was in hysterics and Stiles didn’t know what to do to make it better. His heart clenched the more she spoke, his own chest heavy with guilt he’d tried many times to repress. Stiles blew out a breath and lifted his other hand so he was cupping both of her cheeks. He tilted Lydia’s head up while brushing away her tears, his voice controlled and soft as he spoke.

“Lydia, this is _not_ your fault. None of this is. Allison got your message not to come, we all did. And we ignored it because we love you. And Aiden might not have been my favorite person, but when it came down to it, helping you was what was most important to him. He cared about you so much you made him want to be a better person.” Stiles’ eyes burned as he pointed towards the office door and continued talking.

“And Derek, Lydia,” he paused trying to find the right words, “Derek is very much like your very own knight. He cares about you and our baby more than even I realized, but that’s not a bad thing. People love you because once you break past the bitchy exterior you’re a pretty amazing person.” He whispered as he met her gaze. “I know you feel guilty, but Lydia everyone made their own choices.” He told her trying to get her to see the truth.

Lydia held his gaze and nodded. “I know, but I was still the catalyst that sent them over the edge. I just can’t keep taking all this loss. And we’re bringing a child into this? There are so many terrible things out there, terrible people…and our son is going to be in the middle of it and that just,” she sniffled, “It hurts my heart Stiles. What kind of a life are we going to give him?” She licked her lips, “I’m just so scared.” She admitted.

Stiles nodded, “I’m scared too, but we’ll figure this out and our son, who by the way we really need to find a name for instead of always calling him pronouns,” he told her making her let out a shaky laugh, “will be fine. He’s got an entire pack of people here to protect him. I promise you Lydia we’re going to be okay. The pain, the guilt…it’ll pass eventually,” though he wished he knew how long eventually was. “Everything is going to be okay.”

Lydia studied Stiles’ face and ran her hand beneath her nose before nodding. “Okay,” she replied softly. “Stiles…Thanks for being here. I was really scared tonight.” She admitted her eyes tearing up again. “I thought, god I thought the baby and I--”

Stiles cut her off, “Don’t,” he said his voice tight, “You’re okay, he’s fine and Derek is going to be fine too.” He _had_ to be.

Lydia leaned into Stiles, resting her head on his shoulder the long day on top of last night’s sleepless night finally hitting her. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Lydia spoke in a tired voice. “We need to pick a name for our son.” She said softly. “And I think I might have an idea.” She added as she let her eyes fall shut.

Stiles glanced down at Lydia and smiled softly. He pressed a light kiss against her forehead. “You can tell me all about it later,” he responded quietly as he leaned back against the couch bringing Lydia with him and letting himself relax for the first time in hours, despite the fact that they still had to tell he pack what Peter told them about the baby…about why Lydia shot up to the top of the dead pool list.

 

______

 

Derek groaned quietly as he pried open his eyes. He blinked a few times, a dim light filling the room as confusion filled him. What happened? Where the hell was he? Derek attempted to lift his head, but a voice stopped him.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Stiles warned, “You’re not really in the best shape to be moving…or breathing too strongly really.” He added as an afterthought. Stiles had been sitting on the same stool for the past two hours. Lydia had fallen asleep on the couch in Deaton’s office and everyone else was gone for the moment. Deaton would be back in the morning and Scott would be back in an hour or so.

Stiles had called Cora and Isaac to let them know what happened to Derek, but neither had answered their phones, so he just left messages for them so they’d know what happened in case Derek didn’t make it. But lucky for him and everyone else it seemed like he was going to.

Derek grunted, “Stiles?” He asked his voice hoarse. “Where am I?” He shifted just slightly flexing his hands, toes, taking account of what hurt and where.

“Deaton’s clinic. The loft was attacked…anything coming back?” He asked as he leaned forward, his tone sobering up.

Derek closed his eyes for a minute and they shot open seconds later his body lifting in an attempt to sit up, but failing miserably. “Lydia, how’s Lydia?” He asked.

Stiles stumble out of the stool and pressed a hand against Derek’s arm to push him back down, “Whoa, you can’t do that. You’re not fully healed yet. Deaton said even with the wolfy powers it’s gonna take a while.” He told him. “Lydia is fine,” he said quietly. “You saved her life.” Stiles swallowed hard, “You took five bullets for Lydia and my son.” He stated.

Derek angled his head in Stiles’ direction catching sight of the teenagers face. He pursed his lips. “It’s not a big deal.” He said gruffly. 

Stiles blinked once, then twice before shaking his head. He reached out again and rested a hand on Derek’s drawing the wolf’s attention to him. “I know you say that and to you it might not be. But I want you to know,” he swallowed heavily not able to help the hint of moisture in his eyes, “You saved my entire world. And there’s never a day that I won’t be grateful to you for that. If you ever need anything Derek, we’re here…all of us. You have a place here always. And thank you, thank you for saving my family.” He whispered his throat raw with emotion.

Derek’s chest tightened at the emotion he heard in Stiles’ voice. His own eyes grew slightly misty at the teenagers words. He let out a breath and nodded, “You’re welcome,” he said quietly. “I promised I’d protect her…I always keep my promises.”

Stiles wiped his nose and he sent Derek half a smile. “I’ve got one lucky kid, he’s gonna have one of the best damn Uncle’s in the world. Between you and Scott he probably won’t even need me,” he joked.

Derek shook his head carefully, “You don’t have to say that…and a kid always needs their dad. No matter how many extended family members are there. A dad can’t be replaced.” He replied quietly as he shifted again and winced.

“I know I don’t have to say it,” Stiles replied, “But it’s true. You’re a part of our family Derek and that isn’t gonna change. Unless you kill yourself by moving around before you’re supposed to,” he said pointedly, “And even then you’d still be a member of the family we’d just have to go visit you at the cemetery, which isn’t so much fun.”

Derek chuckled and then lifted a hand to his chest and winced once again. “Got it.”

Stiles smiled, “Close your eyes and get some rest. Lydia’s going to want to talk to you the next time you wake up.”

Derek sighed, but gave a short nod as he let his eyes fall shut thoughts of finally having a family again filling his heart with warmth as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
